The Wrong Choice
by HelloVampireKitty
Summary: This story is about what just happened in 3x22 and i guess sort of i the middle of 4x01. this is what i think will kind of happen. this is my first story so i could use a tone of help. say it as nice as possible:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I decided since there was a lot of mistakes in the first chapter and a lot of unsaid things that I would revise it, so hopefully this is just somewhat better than the last.**

**Elena's Diary Entry**

_Dear Diary,_

_Moments ago everything bad that _**_could _**_happen, happened. Let me break it down for you. For starters Klaus _**_died_**_, meaning that there is a 50/50% chance that all my friends could die and I would have lost everyone I have ever loved. _

_Then Matt _**_drugged_**_ me so that I would fall asleep and he could get me out of town, that's when Klaus died. As soon as the words flew out of his mouth I demanded that we go home so that I can be there to make sure that everyone is okay. _**_Including_**_ Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and comfort Bonnie for her mom. But then the worst possible news came next… Damon was _**_100 miles out of town_**_ so I had to make the choice that I have regretted to make from day one. I had to decide whether to _**_go home _**_to Stefan or _**_keep driving_**_ to Damon. I-I decided to go _**_home_**_, but I convinced myself I did it for Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. _**_Finally_**_, I had to do the worst thing possible… tell Damon I chose Stefan. _

_While on the phone with HIM I felt like I was _**_cutting my heart out_**_, but I got it out, barley. So here is where the _**_worse_**_ gets a betting to and shows that it can get even worse. I was just about to call Caroline and Bonnie, after hanging up with Stefan to tell him I'm coming home, when my phone was about to die, so I asked Matt if I could use his. Just then _**_Rebekah _**_was in the middle of the road. I screamed, "Matt! Watch out!" then he swerved off the same bridge that has already _**_taken _**_my mom & dad's life and right then I thought it was going to take mine. After everything that has happened I started to believe that it _**_was_**_ time for me to go. I've hurt this town and my family too much already, _**_it was time_**_. I knew I was a lost cause, but first I have to get Matt out of here he deserves a 'normal' life. _

_After waking up for the second time _**_Stefan_**_ finally came to help just like when I went over last time and he saved _**_my_**_ life. He insisted on getting me out, but eventually he took Matt up to the surface. That's when I _**_died_**_._

_Hours later I woke up gasping for air wondering, "How in the world am I alive?" After being filled in by Stefan and Damon I understood that I died with _**_vampire blood_**_ in my system… meaning… I am in transition and I have 24hrs to make up my mind. Either die or become a vampire… I knew from the first time I was put in this situation that I didn't want to become one. I had to find out if Damon, Stefan, and Caroline would be okay then I'll make my choice because if they die, I die, if they live, I-I-I'll have to turn. After 2hrs have pasted and everyone seemed to be fine I told myself I'd go through with the transition. I knew that this was going to be the worst decision of my life because my mom & dad would have never aloud this to happen. At least I have all my friends to help me get through it together… forever… literally._

**_Love, Elena G._**

**Elena's POV (still in transition)**

After we left the hospital we all knew it was best if I stayed away from **people **just to make sure that I don't get tempted any more than I was when we were in the hospital, so we went straight to the Salvatore house. Once we got there I told Stefan and Damon that I need some time to be alone and think and fortunately they understood. I decided to hide out in Stefan's room to just try to clear my head. As I'm lying in his bed, my mind finely caching up, when all of a sudden memories I have **never** seen came rushing back to me. I must have fallen asleep. The first one to take picture was a few days after the masquerade ball.

**_Flash Back (2x08)_**

_As I came out of the bathroom, after checking my arm, I remember walking out then somehow my necklace was around my neck. What really happened was I came out not noticing anything I guess and heard, "Cute PJ's." from across the room. I recognized the voice. Damon. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him after everything so I made up an excuse. "I'm tired, Damon." Then he stood up and came closer to me and held up my necklace._

_"Brought you this." He said._

_"I thought it was gone?" I was so shocked that he found it for me I was glad to have it back. He shook his head no. "Thank you" I said, but as I reached for the necklace he took it back. That's when I got worried. "Please give it back." I demanded._

_"I just have to say something," he stepped closer._

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" now I was nervier than ever before._

_"Because what I'm about to say is, probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life."_

_"Damon don't go there."_

_"No-I just have to say it once," he stepped closer while a took another step back, "you just have to hear it… I love you, Elena… And it's because I love you… I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this? I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_

_Then I thought he was going in for a kiss, but instead he kissed my forehead. I tried to say something, but words escaped my mind._

_He continued, "I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." That's when my memory was caught up and he was gone. I quietly touched my necklace with no memory of getting it back._

**Present Day**

I woke up with a jolt looking around for Damon, but no one was around. I laid my head back down and fell back asleep. There were other memories that came back too, all about him confessing that he loves me and me still so unsure how I feel about him. But the most important memory that came back was the night of the bon fire and the car wreck over Wickery Bridge where my mom & dad died. Why would I remember anything about that night? Damon had compelled me.

**_Flashback 3x22_**

_I was on the phone with Bonnie talking about my whole thing with Matt and how I needed to end it with him and realizing she and my mom were right I told I would call her later, I hung up. Now I remember that but everything after I have never seen before. Then all of a sudden a man comes up to me._

_"Katherine." He said. He must have gotten me confused._

_"Um…" I looked behind me to make sure he was talking me. When no one was behind me I figured yes he must be talking to me there's no one else out here. "No." I looked behind me one more time just to make sure. "I'm Elena."_

_"Oh. You- you just look… I'm sorry," he came closer, "you just really remind me of some one. I'm Damon." He introduced himself._

_"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but that's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere"_

_"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

_"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens here." He looked at me like I've gone crazy so I decide to make small talk. I held up my phone, "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."_

_"Bout what? May I ask?"_

_"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."_

_"And you don't want it?"_

_"I don't know what I want."_

_"Now that's not true. You want what everybody wants."_

_"What," I asked acting like he had all the answers, "mysterious stranger with all the answers?" he laughs at my small joke the turns his attention back to me._

_"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things."_

_"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" I asked getting tired of this game._

_He comes closer to me each word, "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure and even a little danger." That's when the rest of the memory didn't matter anymore. I remembered the conversation I had with Matt, the kiss we shared at the motel, and the road trips. It was always HIM._

**Present Day**

As soon as I woke up from my memory dream I realized I made the wrong choice of Stefan. I have loved Damon first. Just Stefan came rushing in and asked if we could talk. "Of course." I told him even though I need to go talk to Damon.

"I love you, Elena I need you to remember that after I tell you this. Damon told me about everything that he made you forget. He my say that he doesn't deserve you and that I do, but if he has you… you'll be in control of your thirst. So, tell me that you love me so I know that your feelings haven't changed for me after seeing all of that."

At that moment I knew I needed to tell him but I just couldn't bring myself to it, so I said what I could that was still part of it but not all, "I don't think I can do that."

"Elena, what are you trying to say, that you don't love me, after remembering all of that?"

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you later tonight, but I made the wrong choice. I love him Stefan. I can remember the time we met, the _real_ first time. The day of the car wreck… when my mom and dad came to pick me up. Turns out that Damon was in town the same time you were, but you already know that now. And I'm already well aware of the deal that you and Damon made when I make my choice, but you don't have to leave, but if you do… you can leave knowing that I'll be safe and that I will for now on be in control of myself. Ok?"

He sighs and looks into my eyes, "Goodbye Elena." He kisses my forehead one least time and speeds out of my room.

I heard Damon behind me listening from the hallway. "You were listening, weren't you?" I whispered.

"I try not to." He said as he suddenly is behind me grabbing me behind the waist.

"It's going to be a lot harder to scare me now, Damon." I told him turning to face him.

"I'll find away." he smirked. Then he used his vampire speed to grab me as I walked away. Startled I slapped his shoulder.

"Told you." He muttered against my neck. "We need to talk, Elena."

"About?" I questioned pulling away.

He tightened his grip on me, "There are still some threats to you."

"How, Rick and Klaus are… dead, so how are there any more threats?" I asked wondering what could go wrong now. I did this so everything would stop.

"Well, because Klaus isn't dead. Nope Witchy knew that if he died that then everyone she loved would die too and so, now he's in Tyler's body. So, after the news starts to spread he may just want to seek some revenge for making you into a **vampire**." He said sounding frustrated with me.

"What is he going to do hurt me?" I said also getting frustrated at him

"YES!" he was upset now if he wasn't before.

"Then let him! And plus if you're so hell bound on my protection then why didn't you stop Stefan from leaving? "I was finally tired of the conversation as well. I had to just back up and sit down on the bed.

**Damon's POV**

Has she gone crazy or something?

"You know I can't let him do that, Elena." I said, completely trying to avoid her question. I personally she has lost it I mean yes I know she's going through a lot, but I just won her from my brother and I can't lose her again.

After focusing in for a moment I sat by her on the bed. Then she started to explain herself, of course tearing up.

"Why not Damon? My life, I'm not even alive any more, how is that right? I was supposed to grow old, go to college, get married, start a family, have a normal life, and I can't even do that now, so what else do I have Damon?" now she was in tears. I tried to comfort her in my arms the best I could do.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I'm sorry, but I can't lose you. I love you too much to let you go. I promised that I would never leave you again and I plan to keep that promise." I lean her off my chest so I could see her sobbing, angelic face, "I can't let you go. I just got you. Let me figure this whole thing out and if we have to we will run away-"before I could finish my thought she interrupted me.

"No! I'm not going to run, Damon, not like Rose and Katherine did for all of their life. No I'm not going to run I'd rather die that run!" I could barely make out the words slurring out of her mouth. I was hurt more than ever because she rather die than be on the run with me for eternity.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I-"

"No, no I get it Elena. You still have no clue what you're doing. I get it. Ok? I get it." Then right before I left she muttered something it was so soft even I could barely hear it, but as soon as I heard it I knew I couldn't leave… not now.

**A/N: so I just want to thanks everyone like always and if you could review and say what could be done better next time and if this makes any more since that last please tell me**

**Oh and by the way after a good kick in the butt from an amazing friend I am currently working on chapter two so hopefully I can publish it in a few weeks preferably before the 23rd so finger crossed. And yes, you'll finally find out what in the world Elena said to stop Damon from leaving even though I think most of you already know. Great thanks to Friends4ever55 wouldn't be h**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know my first chapter was a little bit cheesy and I miss spelled Stefan's name through the whole thing, sorry about that I know now that it annoys a lot of people when that happens so I've been told. I also what to thanks every review that was summited and to everyone that favorited my story, really even that helped write this chapter 2. Well, I don't want to waste any more time with my sappiness, but I will say this, I sooo write how I talk so I apologize for that I'm not very good at taking myself out of the story, so this time I'll try to stay out of it, if that's possible, and sorry if the characters get out of character. Well, hope you enjoy.

**Elena's POV**

I knew right then that I either had to tell him then and there or I'll never see him again. Even though he already heard me say it to Stefan once, I knew he wanted to hear it from me, so I told him the truth. "I remember everything. Damon, it's always been you… I-I love you." As soon as I said it I knew he was as good as mine.

**Damon's POV**

As I was just about to leave for the last time not wanting another heart break from her, she said what I've been hopping to hear since day one, I knew I couldn't leave… not now.

Right then I stopped in my tracks and speed to her side seeing if this is really what she wanted, but no sooner I was there we were already kissing and finally, becoming as one. As we got caught up in the kiss I eased her down on the bed and taking charge, but then, of course, just like last we get interrupted by the, not so more, love struck juju couple Bonnie and Jeremy and it wouldn't be a party if vamp. Barbie didn't tag along.

They all gasped at was _about_ to happen, thanks to them no less, but they clam they're here to see how Elena's doing, even though I think they have a death wish because they all came to an in transitioning vampires house.

After everyone talked it over she decided that she would drink. Then the witch and lil' bro left for safety while Caroline and I gave Elena some blood and cooled her down, so she wouldn't go all crazy for more.

**Elena's POV **

After the first sip from the blood bag my body craved for more, but deep down I knew I needed to take control of myself and it was hard to get control, but after Damon and Caroline helped contain me like some wild animal I stopped myself. Then I started transitioning and I was in so much pain I felt sorry for Caroline having to go through this pain alone in the hospital, luckily I have the best vamp. in the world next to me for eternity, Damon Salvatore.

The only reason I dropped the whole Stephan question earlier was because I knew it was a sensitive topic at the moment, but I'm not giving up on why. "Now, why did you let Stephan just leave when you knew I would need as much protection as possible?" There was a long pause before he finally mustered up an answer.

"I didn't stop anything because, the only way I would know that you do love me is that there are no… distractions or… second guessing. I wanted to know the truth and now I do. But he can't be too far, Elena, all we have to do is give a little call and he'll do a u turn and he'll be back. No problem."

"I can't believe you." I said playfully and giggling. "Trust me I can't make the same mistake twice."

"Oh, but you can too, Elena." He laughs at my assurance. I nudge him while we both laugh at one another.

"Um, Hel-lo?! But, what exactly do we need to protect Elena from again?" I heard from across the room, completely for getting that Caroline is still here.

"Bonnie didn't tell you?" I said wondering why she would keep something like this from her on the drive here.

"No," she said looking at Damon and me with a worried expression. "What didn't she tell me?"

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Damon said like it was a typical everyday topic. Then me jumping right in, knowing it's a question that's needs no answer. "Klaus isn't dead… he's… he's been in Tyler's body since…since his died." I said trying to say it as comprehensive as possible for her.

"WH-what?" she said completely blown away, just like I was. I knew it was a lot to take in, so I sat her down on the couch, in the Salvatore's parlor. By the time was in my arms she was baling her eyes out. I wish there was something I could've done to help, but at that moment all she needed was a friend to wipe the tears away. "So, where's- where's Tyler-now?" she said with a weak voice.

"I'm not sure, Caroline. I wish I knew." I said looking at Damon for help, but he just shrugs and continues poring himself a drink. Luckily it wasn't… you know what. "Why wouldn't Bonnie, our good friend, tell me this?" she said trying to figure out what Bonnie should have already told her.

"She probably didn't what you to worry about it or get distracted from you coming to see me." I said trying to give her some sort of answer.

**Damon's POV**

Finally, Elena, for once, made the right decision in her life, turning into a vampire, because I don't know if I could live in a world without her in it.

While Elena And Caroline go off about 'secret hiding' Bonnie, I decided to start calling Stefan to get him back in town even though I don't need anyone to help me, but if I want Elena safe from Klaus I'm going to need everyone in town.

**A/N:**

******So i have becom brain dead for writing this story with the new epi. out so this is my last for this if anyone wants to add to it just send me advise and i'll give you the credit, but i can't writ it if it s not the same. and ya i know it's my FanFiction, but it's one of my pet peeves so sorry to wrap it up. :( **


	3. new story location

New story location

.

so I decided to start a new story of my own

"September 15th"

It's under the same name as my fan fiction I hope you like to the start of my new story


End file.
